How It Feels
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Annie wonders about what it means to be a ghost; Mitchell decides to show her


Note From The Author-- Okay this is my first Being Human story so I'm a little paranoid. Please be nice to me :)

Disclaimer-- I do not own the characters of Being Human

Annie had become accustomed to her life as a ghost; though it was more of an un-life if you really wanted to get technical. She had Mitchell and George to look after and she could leave the house more and more since she had become a polter-ghost. And of course there was learning exactly what that new status could do for her. She was still able to be held and lean on someone or offer comfort when needed. Owen had been rather easily taken care of and wouldn't be an issue any time in the near future, so she should have been perfectly content.

Of course, the fact that 'should have' even entered her mind was an indication that really wasn't content at all. There were things about being a woman the she was unashamed to desperately miss. Sex was clearly a gimme, but she didn't even know if she could still have it. It would seem she could still kiss, but she didn't know if she could actually take her clothes all of the way of, for God's sake.

But more than sex, Annie missed the simple comforts of a man in her life. She missed good morning kisses and goodnight kisses and just because kisses; well kissing in general, really. Her and Mitch accidentally smacking into each other didn't really count, did it? No matter how nice it had been. And leaning on his shoulder or giving him a hug wasn't the same as it would have been to feel the weight of him at her back in bed or have his hands at her waist as he watched her make tea over her shoulder.

It took a moment for her to catch up with her thought process. It didn't surprise her; her mind had been drifting in that direction for weeks. Ever since they had shared that lingering look in the heat of danger she couldn't seem to get Mitchell out of her head; and there didn't seem to be any use fighting it. Whenever her thoughts weren't specifically focused on something, they found their way to him. Soon she would be drifting to his eyes and his smile, and how nice it would be to properly kiss him, and for him to hold her…

"Annie?"

The ghost started and looked up to see Mitchell standing next to her. "What?"

He didn't say anything, just looked down at her hands.

Annie's eyes followed his and she saw that she was pouring tea into a full cup. The dark liquid was cascading out of its ceramic confines and spreading across the counter. "Damn!" She fumbled the pot and it smashed to the floor.

"It's rare to hear you talk like that," he commented as he dropped to his knees to pick up shards of their tea pot.

She knelt down next to him, avoiding his eyes for fear he might see what was hidden in her own. "Sorry, I didn't even realize what I was doing."

He chuckled. "When you swore or when you flooded the counter?"

"Either I suppose," she said quietly.

Mitchell had lived with her long enough to know something was wrong. Gently, he reached out to touch her hand. "Annie, are you okay? You looked really far away there."

A heavy sigh escaped her as she gave up on the tea pot. Standing, she dropped a rag on the mess and waited for Mitchell to stand up so she could properly look at him. "I've been wondering lately."

"Okay, wondering about what?" he questioned with a wry smile.

She was completely out of her depth. This wasn't a conversation she had ever imagined having. Really, who ever thought they would be dead and about to have a conversation with a vampire about whether or not she could still have a proper relationship with a man? No sane person, that was for sure. Taking a fortifying breath, she hesitantly spoke. "Lately I… well I can't help but wonder how…" Annie pushed a hand through her hair. "I've never known a lot about this whole ghost thing. I don't know everything I can do; actually I hardly know anything I can do."

"Where did all of this come from?" He asked, leaning against the counter to get a better look at her.

This was where it got tricky. Was there any way to explain when and how it had all started. "It…well it…"

It was the stuttering that tipped him off to the fact that there was something seriously bothering her. Reaching out, he took her fluttering hand and gave it a squeeze. "Annie, whatever it is you can tell me, you know that."

She nodded. "I know. Having you and George has kept me sane trying to figure things out, but there's still so much I don't know." Now she had started she found there was no closing the floodgates. I don't know what I feel like to other people or if it's unpleasant, I don't know what it would feel like to be held like this, or if I can even completely change my clothes. God only knows if I can even be kissed properly, let alone the question of sex." Annie caught herself about the time the word sex came out of her mouth and couldn't even believe she had gone there.

For himself, Mitch felt something stir in him at Annie's words; but what was more import was what she was feeling, and what he could do about it. As she ground to a halt he kept one hand in hers and reached out with the other to wipe a tear from her face. "Well, for starters, you feel a lot like everyone else." That same hand that had brushed away tears moved to cup her cheek. "I told you once it's like you just came in from the cold, and that's true; a little cool, but kind of refreshing." He pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Mitchell," she almost whispered. "You don't have to…"

He shook his head, sending all that fabulous hair of his swinging. "What if I want to, Annie? Now where were we; oh yeah, being held." He didn't even give her a chance to react before she was in his arms. "If I've got it right, this one was all about how you feel. So how does it feel?"

"I…" Annie felt as if her head was spinning; then she realized that Mitch had begun to lead them around the kitchen in a slow dance. "Good," she finally managed to get out. "Amazing actually. Mitchell…"

Once again, he didn't let her finish. "I told you Annie, I wanted to. Maybe I've been wondering just as much as you have."

Now that one stunned her to the point that she felt herself stumble. Surely he wasn't suggesting he'd been feeling the same things; was he? She was so in her head that she didn't feel the change in their movement. When she tuned back in it was to find that the dance had made a slow slide from sweet to sensual, swiftly becoming more intimate than she could have dreamed. The words escaped her before she could stop them. "God I've wanted this."

"Not just me then," Mitch whispered, watching her eyes go wide as what he had said finally sank in. Knowing it was now or never, he continued. "If I'm right, your next question had to do with this."

Time seemed to slow as they glided to a stop. Mitchell leaned down unhurriedly as Annie leaned up to meet him, her hands fisting gently in his shirt as his dove into the curling mass of her hair. When their lips finally met, it was as if their bodies breathed a sigh of relief. Annie knew in that instant that she could, in fact, be properly kissed, and God Mitch was good at it. She opened to him with no hesitation, falling deeper and deeper into sensation with every passing second.

Something had clearly shifted between them, and Mitch was startled to discover that he never wanted to let her go. He didn't feel bloodlust rising, didn't feel anything but Annie; her mouth on his and the way his skin felt against hers. She tasted like winter, but they were anything but cold. Had he known it would be like this he would have given in sooner to the temptation she had unknowingly been presenting him with for so long.

As they finally pulled apart he dropped his forehead gently to hers. "Does that answer your question?"

She smiled. "A lot of them actually."

"Well," he said with a mischievous grin. "There was that last thing you mentioned."

Annie couldn't help the little laugh that escaped. "Well I'm assuming that kiss just proved that the mechanics of it are certainly possible."

"I am more than willing to be part of the experiment to figure out for sure," Mitch told her, bending to press another kiss to her mouth.

"I'll bet," she responded with a giggle.

She was leaning back up to him when George walked in. He took one look at the pair of them wrapped in each others arms and shook his head. "Knew it would happen eventually." Turning, he retreated from the room, muttering to himself as he went. "They'll be bloody impossible now; I'm going to have to shout every time I walk into a room to make sure they're not shagging."

For one stunned moment Annie and Mitchell just stared at each other; then the spell was broken and they fell against each other laughing. They weren't embarrassed in the slightest; quite the contrary actually. "Oh this is going to be fun," Annie said gleefully.

"Yes it is," he agreed. Then he pulled her tight against him again to press another kiss to her mouth. "For all of us."


End file.
